gallifreymatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Time
'"The Wibbly Lever!" ''The Doctor, Time ''Time is the second part of the Comic Relief mini-adventure written by Steven Moffat. Time was shown on 18th March 2011 about 10 minutes after ''Space. ''This installment was very fast-paced-even faster than Space, if that is possible. It also only starred Smith, Gillan and Darvill but there may be multiple Ponds and multiple Rory's! What can you say? What goes on in Moffat's head? Plot Ok, so the Doctor, Amy and Rory are stuck in the TARDIS, or outside, depending on your perspective and a second Amy Pond has just burst through the TARDIS 'door'-if you can call it a door now? So first, Amy 2 uses loads of long words which none of us understand but instead of boring everybody, Amy 1 asks her how she knows it: And of course, knowing Steven Moffat, Amy 2 is Amy 1 from the future and Amy 2 only knew how to say what she just said because she remembered being Amy 1 and hearing her future self telling her how to do it! Catching up? The Doctor asks Amy 2 when Amy 1 must go into the TARDIS to become Amy 2. Amy 2 says its when Amy slaps Rory. The Doctor then contemplates what it would be like with two Amy Ponds forever and Rory shrugs as if to say: "Ah well, what can you do?" So naturally, Amy slaps him and the Doctor tells her to go into the TARDIS! Amy 1 does as he says, pausing to flirt with herself for a second! AmyPond.jpg|Amy Pond matt-smith.jpg|The Eleventh Doctor rory_williams.jpg|Rory Williams So, now, it seems they are safe: One Doctor, one Rory and one Amy. But what happens now? Another Amy and another Rory come through the TARDIS doors so now there are two sets of the happy couple! Rory explains to the Doctor, Amy and the other Rory that the Doctor should just tell them to get into the police box so the Doctor gets the first couple in the TARDIS so once again there is three travelers. The Doctor tells Amy and Rory to stay where they are while he sets up a controlled temperal implosion-which is the only way to reset the TARDIS, but he doesn't know what lever to pull. Amy gets angry at him but the Doctor says he's just about to find out which lever it is and sure enough, through the door bursts another Doctor from his future bellowing: "THE WIBBLY LEVER!" The first doctor pulls the 'wibbly' lever, jumps into the TARDIS and the time machine dematerialises so there are just three of them (and yes by the way they are the right three!). So, according to the doctor, the TARDIS is back in normal flight, it is no longer inside of itself and it isn't about to rip a hole in all of reality and one more thing- "Pond, put some trousers on!" doctor-who-series-6-trailer-18.jpg|The Impossible Astronaut? tumblr_li9st8CZGw1qi1a33o1_500.jpg|The Series will return.... And then of course, at the end of this episode we get the tantalising title of Episode 1 of Series 6- The Impossible Astronaut!